This study will assist the TCC stakeholders in identifying and recommending changes to policies and practices that contribute to HD and that limit investment in preventive health care. It will supply the empirical data for the extent and impact of HD on the minority residents of PG County. This data will be gathered and stored for analysis and will aid the TCCs policy specialists to recommend policy changes. When these recommendations are corrected by decision-makers, health care delivery to underserved populations will be improved. The TCC will use the results to create case studies and replicate this pilot across the region and eventually nationally.